


31 Days of Lee Jihoon

by JeonghanMyLordAndSaviour



Category: K-pop, NU'EST, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Other, Sad Ending, crippled jihoon??, gets darker by chapter so be ready, i cant tag, i might kill a character im sorry, im too busy crying, nu'est boys comin in laterrr, pray for the hoonz, save him, story is in jihoon's POV, thinking of this plot, this is depressing im sorry, woozi is a sick bih
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeonghanMyLordAndSaviour/pseuds/JeonghanMyLordAndSaviour
Summary: Uh to sum it up, Jihoon is fucking dying. Pledis kiddies are crying and mourning for their tiny grandpa hoonz. It's a 31 day diary entry of Jihoon. Sorry it's gonna make y'all cry so like get your tissues ready this is a depressing, dark story I thought of randomly and started crying.





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [to my headass friends in dix-sept i love yall im sorry for this](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=to+my+headass+friends+in+dix-sept+i+love+yall+im+sorry+for+this).



Today is Febuary 10th, 2026. I'm sitting in my room alone. It's been a week since the first day I would be away from the dorms for the rest of my time being sick. I miss everyone. I hope nobody finds this, I don't want anyone to feel pain because of myself.

I wonder how Soonyoung is doing. Every single day I call him and the others, they always sound so unhappy, I internally cry every time when they hang up. I miss the yelling, Minghao running around being the little shit he is screeching puns he finds on tumblr, Chan with his headass spiky hair racing down the halls, Hansol rapping DEAN in the shower and it echoing through the entire dorm (okay maybe not so much of that), Mingyu's fucking instant ramyeon that I pretend to like so it doesn't hurt his feelings (deep down is tastes like Jun's foot, trust me on this), Soonyoung's bitch ass waking me up every morning by opening the blinds while boo jumped on me while singing Queen by Son Dam Bi. I miss it all. Take me back. It's so lonely. I can't lie in bed and move in a wheelchair forever. Take me home.

The caretaker always comes in and asks dumbass questions like _"Are you feeling okay?"_ , _"Is there any pain anywhere?"_ , or _"Did you take your meds? "_  Like **nooooooo** I'm gonna sit here and **DIE**. I can't die now, I have 12 stupid little boys to go home to when I get better. No shit I'm gonna do everything I can to stay healthy. At some point today I got a phone call on that stupid wall phone near my bed. I can barely stand and they expect me to reach a fucking phone on a wall like 6 feet above the floor? **ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME**??? I'M A DAMN _MIDGET_ FOR GOD'S SAKE, **CATCH ME WITH THAT SHIT**. Anyways, I got a broom and knocked it off the receiver and answered. The nurse said I had visitors. You don't even understand the joy I was going through. **PEOPLE. REAL PEOPLE. PEOPLE THAT DON'T LIVE IN THIS HOME FOR THE SICK**. I sprung up and asked my caretaker for the nicest sweater and pants I brought to this shitty place.

The vocal unit came to see me. They seemed like the most normal ones around me. They just happily told me about the new song they were making and wanted to release soon the entire time. They asked for advice on the song sheets and I helped improve some of the line distributions, lyrics, and melodies, honestly the most fun I had all day. They had to leave after an hour, home rules. I cried, but they don't know that. I kept murmuring " _come back, come back, come back_." I was broken. I hope they visit again. Little shits, I love all of you.  
~Hoon~ 


	2. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yall, its getting deep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Dix-Sept frens again, gl with the tears.

Today is February 11th, 2026. Seungcheol called and told me the hip hop unit was gonna visit. It seems like it's gonna be a good day. My lungs hurt whenever I breathe too hard, but I'd do anything to make the boys happy.

 

"OLD MAN," Mingyu said as he came screaming, running into my room.

" **YOU DAMN BRAT** " Cheol exclaimed as he whacked gyu in the head.

"Sorry, hoon, they're just a little excited, they haven't seen you in so long."

I didn't mind the noise, I've gotten tired of hearing crying from down the corridor and birds outside the window.

Gyu and Wonu were scanning my room, staring at every aspect for some reason,

 _sadness filling their eyes_.

"Do you ever get lonely here, without us, hoon? Or is it nicer in peace where you can rest?" Hansol asked me.

I didn't know how to respond. I froze up in shock due to the sudden question. "Well, there's no one to pester me and annoy me every morning with music and screaming," I said to them, but really,

I wanted to go back _so badly_.

Soon, the nurse bursted in, interrupting our conversation and started to drive them out. I was about to tell her to _**suck my left nutsack**_ but that seemed like a little much. "Im sorry, Lee, but guests have to leave early today."

Curse this place. I wanted more time with them, if only I could see them for a while longer. 

Lying there, I stared at the ceiling as the people did their daily checkups to make sure I'm not, _you know_ , **dying and shit**. 

I ask myself sometimes, "how long will I be here? Will I ever get better? Are the others doing okay back in the dorms? How are promotions?" Most idols would say that their promotions are tiring, but honestly, I miss them. Staying in an empty room for hours without end makes you think about the little things you should appreciate while you were able to.  

I think I'm dying.

~Hoon~


End file.
